ANTARCTICA Unit's Guide and Owner's Manual
by IhugNico
Summary: Congratulations! You are the owner of the ANTARCTICA unit from the Hetalia OC line! Please read this to know how to maintain him.


**ANTARCTICA:** **The Owner's Guide and Instruction Manual.**

Congratulations! You are the owner of your very own ANTARCTICA unit from the Hetalia OC line! This manual was created for complete understanding of this shy but lovable nation! It is recommended that you read through this completely as ANTARCTICA units tend to keep to themselves.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Antarctica

Answers to: Antarctica, lad (by ENGLAND units), boy (ARGENTINA units), and occasionally Andy, but he doesn't like to be called that.

Age: 18

Place of Manufacture: The South Pole

Height: 6'5"

Weight: Scrawny

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Icy grey

NOTES: This unit is lame in his left leg due to global warming.

**Your ANTARCTICA unit comes with the following**

Two (2) Dark brown faux fur Eskimo coats

Two (2) pairs of matching pants

One (1) pair of fur boots

One (1) penguin stuffed toy

One (1) penguin (this one real) named Pengu

One (1) large freezer

One (1) recipe for octopus-shrimp salad (it is recommended you do not eat this for yourself)

**Programming**

Your ANTARCTICA unit comes with the following traits

Able to Withstand Freezing Temperatures: Since your ANTARCTICA unit is the personification of Antarctica, he is able to withstand temperatures up to -100°F. However, he can't stand any kind of heat and must be kept cool at all times.

Boyish Charm: Your ANTARCTICA unit is a very cute young man and you may find the urge to cuddle with him. However, he is very shy around people so it is considered you do not do this until he gets used to you.

Lovable: Your ANTARCTICA unit's shy and quiet personality makes him a very lovable character. Ever want someone to cuddle with at night? Well there you go! He'll be there whenever you need it.

Obedient: Because he is so used to being bossed around by all the countries that own him, your ANTARCTICA unit is very obedient. However, it is recommended not to take advantage of this as he may go into _Fear_ mode.

**Removal of your ANTARCTICA unit from the packaging:**

Antarctica is very shy, so if you get to close to him before introducing yourself and talking to him, he will become uncomfortable. Reading these instructions will help you remove your ANTARCTICA unit safely from the packaging.

If you have an AUSTRALIA unit, try to have Australia coax him out of the box. Australia is a very close friend of Antarctica's and somewhat of a fatherly figure.

Alternatively, you can try to make some octopus/shrimp salad recipe that was included and sit it outside of the box. It may take a minute, but he will eventually want to come out of the box to get it.

Other options would be to knock on the box and tell him you have Pengu with you, he will eventually come out to retrieve his pet. Take this time to reprogram him.

Another way that is not recommended is to kick the box and say in a loud voice that you're Argentina and want to talk to him. Do this and Antarctica will jump out of the box immediately in _Fear_ mode. It would not be wise to resort to this option as it may cause error in the programming.

**Reprogramming**

_Shy (Default)_

_Softie (Default)_

_Fear_

_Jumpy _

_Saaad (Locked)_

_Panic (Locked)_

Your ANTARCTICA unit will arrive with _Shy_ mode, and in most cases _Softie _also, as a default. He will blush if you try to talk to him and won't talk a lot. This is perfectly normal. Take some time to let him get to know you and he'll slowly start to open up. The ANTARCTICA unit requires much patience because if you get frustrated and yell or something of the sort because of the slow time of warming up to you, it will send him into _Panic_ mode and you will have to reset him. He tends to not be able to really stand up for himself besides his massive height, he is easily intimidated. If you try to talk to him and he seems to be in _Fear_ mode, this means he sees you as an intimidating figure and it may take more time to get him to open up.

His _Fear_ modeis very hard to get out of. He will shy away whenever you try to talk to him and tremble when you stare. If you happen to own a CANADA unit, use him to get ANTARCTICA out of fear mode. He and Canada are best friends and he will be more likely to listen to Canada then you in this mode. This goes the same for his _Jumpy_ mode.

His _Saaad_ mode is locked, it can only be set off if you repetitively remind him of Pangaea, Gondwana, or global warming destroying his land. He will cry in corners and lock himself in the closet for days on end. Fortunately, this mode is very hard to unlock.

His _Panic_ mode can only be set off by an ARGENTINA unit. If you happen to own an ARGENTINA unit, you will have to give away one of the units or else your ANTARCTICA unit will need constant medical care.

**Relationships with other units:**

AUSTRALIA: Your ANTARCTICA unit is very close to Australia, he is your unit's best liked country with claim to his land.

ARGENTINA: ANTARCTICA is highly intimidated by this unit. This unit will take advantage of this and boss him around, occasionally injuring him when he wants to. It is recommended you not own an ARGENTINA and ANTARCTICA unit at the same time.

CANADA: These two are best friends, Antarctica used to be great friends with America, until he got loud and obnoxious. One day he went to talk to America about it and found out he was talking to Canada. They have been friends ever since.

JAPAN: Your ANTARCTICA unit does not get along well with a JAPAN unit. He holds a grudge against Japan for the whaling in his waters.

PANGAEA: If you happen to own one of the rare PANGAEA units, congrats! This unit gets along best with an ANTARCTICA unit. PANGAEA will act as a fatherly figure to your ANTARCTICA unit.

**Cleaning**

Your ANTARCTICA unit knows how to clean himself, he's not an animal.

**Eating**

Your ANTARCTICA unit isn't picky about what he eats, but he likes seafood. So be sure to keep fish in stock.

**Rest**

Your ANTARCTICA unit may insist on sleeping in the freezer that he came with; this is normal and will not affect his health in any way.

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**

Q: I walked in my house today and found my ANTARCTICA with his head in the freezer! What's wrong?

A: Don't worry, he's fine. His freezer probably broke. Call us on the number in the back and we'll repair it.

Q: I can't get my ANTARCTICA unit out of _Saaad_ mode, what do I do?

A: If you happen to know a person who owns a PANGAEA unit, contact them and bring their unit over. This should snap him right out of it.

Q: I can't find my ANTARCTICA unit! I turned my back on him for a minute and now he's gone! Did he run away?

A: Your ANTARCTICA unit is very shy, he probably is hiding somewhere. Try looking in the original packaging or the freezer that he came with. If he isn't in these places, set some octopus-shrimp salad on the table and he should come out.

Q: My ANTARCTICA unit is colorblind, is this a glitch?

A: No, ANTARCTICA units are supposed to be colorblind. This is not an error.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of and ANTARCTICA unit, you find a small chibi boy with a giant penguin and he keeps tugging on your clothes asking for Pangaea.

Whoops! We accidently sent you a child!Antarctica unit. This unit is much like the ANTARCTICA unit, but he is not lame and owns a Water King instead of a penguin. Enjoy him!

Problem: You get a boy with blue eyes instead of grey, a puffin, and dressed in old-fashioned clothes with a bow around his neck.

You have accidently received an ICELAND unit, you may keep him or send him back if you wish.

**END NOTES**

With much care and patience, your ANTARCTICA unit will be just like another member of the family! Enjoy him!

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is my first Unit manual story! Review!<strong>_


End file.
